misunderstanding- a burningleafshipping fanfic
by austin.marquis.18
Summary: Red has a happy relationship with his girlfriend leaf. But when she sees him with another girl, can they overcome this misunderstanding?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It all started when I was hanging out with my friend yellow.

She's cool, I guess, a total girly girl. But I had known her forever. We were talking about school stuff, but she acted like she was thinking about something else. So I called her out on it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's nothing." she replied quickly,blushing.

"Then why is your face red?"I asked.

"because of this." she said.

She then,out of nowhere,kissed me on the lips hard.

I tried to back out but I couldn't. I then saw my girlfriend leaf.

Sadly, she saw me too. I saw her face go from happy to shock to anger,and then finally, to just shook her head, and ran away and fast as she I regained my senses,I pushed yellow away from me. She fell on the ground, but I didn't care. I screamed leaf's name as loud as I could, but heard no response. I then ran after her as fast as I could. As I turned a corner, I saw her turn a corner ahead of me, heading towards her house. Lucky for me, her parents weren't home and her door was locked. This gave me a chance to catch up to her.

"Leaf, please give me a chance to explain" I begged.

she turned around to face me,eyes red. "Explain what?"she shouted.

"That wasn't what it looked like." I said.

She slapped my face, "LIAR!"she said.

then she went inside,and slammed and locked the door,Leaving me standing there shocked.

LeaF POV

I can't believe he actually did that. I thought I could trust him,and then he goes and cheats on me with that b$%#h yellow. I heard my phone go off,so I pulled it out and checked it.

"1 new message from red."

I didn't want to check it. But some unknown force made me open it.

"Can we talk?" the message said.

He actually wanted to try to explain that crap. Like I would give him that chance.

"No." I replied.

A few seconds later,another message.

"I didn't kiss her,she kissed me. You've got to believe me."the text said.

"We are done." I replied, then I turned my phone off.

I was still crying when my parents came home.

**A/N: What did you guys think? please leave a review. THANKS!**


	2. Revenge

LEAF POV

I didn't want to go to school the next day. My emotions were so messed up.I was sad,confused,shocked,but most of all,I was angry. I don't know why, I should have been sad. But no, I was angry at Yellow for hitting on Red, I was angry at Red for hitting on Yellow,but most of all, I was mad at myself for ever falling in love with Red in the first place. Anyway, I was at school, talking to my friend Green, whenever Red walked by. The anger,sadness,shock,all of it came back at once,and it was out of that, that I started making out with Green. When Red walked by, I was able to catch a glimpse of his face. What I saw immediately broke me. Those eyes of his, which once burned with fire, were now afraid,sad, and confused. He just shook his head, as if trying to will what he saw out of existence. When that didn't work, he just went into the bathroom. I didn't see him again that day. Apparently he called home because he said he felt sick.I didn't feel too good myself.

RED POV

When I thought school let out, I immediately sent Green a text.

"Meet me at the park. NOW." it said.

A few seconds later, I got a reply. "K."

By the time I was at park, I noticed two things. 1. Green was already there. 2.I was really mad. REALLY REALLY mad. When I got there, I grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him against a tree.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I shouted.

"It's not what it looked like! I had no part in that!" he said.

I wanted to believe him,but for some reason, it felt good to be angry. I shouted at him for another 5 minutes. Then I set him down. Big mistake. He immediately hooked my jaw, almost knocking me out. I was laying on the ground, still dazed, when he said "This is your fault you know."

"If you had never kissed yellow,none of this would have ever happened."

Hearing the truth just made me even madder. Green walked away, leaving me the ground, alone. Alone. I lost yellow, I lost Leaf, and now I lost Green. These are the days that make me wonder if I was ever supposed to exist.

**A/N: So leaf got her revenge on red huh? but was it really worth it? We will have find out.**

**Until then, please review, thanks!**


End file.
